


Dreams

by fashionhwista



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2am thoughts, Daehwi trash, It's my first time posting so idk what to tag lol, Wanna one trash, idk I was too excited for their debut so here's this, it's trash too lol, more characters will probably most likely definitely appear, wanna one debut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionhwista/pseuds/fashionhwista
Summary: Lee Daehwi's dream has always been to be a singer. He always knew there would be many hardships in his path to achieve his dream but he was determined to make it.





	1. Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Ermmm it's 2am and also 3 days since the MV was dropped but I'm still so happy for our boys! Daehwi has been my bias since the very beginning of Produce 101 and it has been so heartbreaking for me to watch him shrink into a quiet timid boy from someone who's aura screamed 'extra!' So here's my very first fic - so sorry if it's terrible ahahahah - and it will follow Daehwi's timeline from just before Produce 101 began, when it ended and beyond as a Wanna One member. The first chapter is just going to be a snippet into their debut showcon and the next chapter onward will be from Produce 101. Enjoy!

As he fixed his microphone that was attached (uncomfortably) to his head, Daehwi felt a sudden wave of realisation hit him.  
The realisation that his dream of debuting had finally come true. Now he is moments away from standing on stage as a Wanna One member for the first time in Gocheok Dome. The fact that they had managed to sell out tickets to this location still hadn't hit Daehwi until he heard the cheers and the screams of his beloved Wannables.  
His throat began to clog up and tears swarmed his eyes.  
Blinking furiously to keep the flood at bay, Daehwi looked around the backstage in which he waited to be called up on stage with the rest of his members.  
Daniel hyung, Jihoon hyung and Sungwoon hyung were trying their best to control their breathing and calm down, especially since they were at the front for the opening Nayana stage. Technically, seeing as he was the 3rd member of Wanna One, it was Daehwi's right to be in Sungwoon's position; however, he understood that due to Sungwoon's short height he needed to be at the front to balance out the formation. No hard feelings there. In fact he was more than happy to let Sungwoon hyung take his position as the hyung deserved to get more attention.  
His eyes skimmed over Jisung hyung (the residential mother), who was calming down the residential giant baby, Guanlin, who seemed to have been consumed by nerves; over Woojin hyung, his fellow Brand New Music trainee, who was helping Jaehwan hyung go over the choreography for the millionth time; over Minhyun hyung and Seongwoo hyung, who were both confidently chatting without a worry in the world; and finally rested on his best friend, Jinyoungie hyung.  
Jinyoungie hyung and Daehwi had quickly become the best of friends over the course of Produce 101 - Daehwi's dream of debuting had since then changed into debuting with Bae Jinyoung.  
Now his dream had finally come true and as he caught his best friend's eye, he squeezed the other's hand gently and they both shared a wide smile as both their dreams came true.  
"Ready?" his best friend whispered as the manager hyung called them to get ready to finally get up on stage.  
"Always," replied Lee Daehwi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first chapter is very short but the next chapters will be pretty long!! I know Nayana was actually the ending stage in the showcon but idk I thought it'd be nice to have it as the opening stage in this fic :) I am a sucker for JinHwi so this fic might actually end up being a JinHwi fic ahahahah idk yet but leave a comment if you want more JinHwi I guess ahahahah kudos would be appreciated too I guess but I'm just purely writing this for my own enjoyment. But I do hope this doesn't turn out to be a flop though ahahahah


	2. New Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to leave your friends and family behind in order to achieve your dream. Daehwi had to learn this at the tender age of 12 when he left the United States in order to pursue his dream of becoming a singer, and again when he was 14, when he left the famous JYP Entertainment and his best friend for the hip hop label, Brand New Music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I said on the notes for the first chapter that this chapter will start from the beginning of Produce 101 Season 2 but I decided to include a little prequel to before filming began as well and so the beginning of p101 will officially begin from the next chapter! Enjoy!

After running across the hallway of the JYP building for what seemed like eternity, she finally reached the trainee practice room in which Daehwi was said to be in. As she opened the door, she shouted his name with all the passion she could muster and glared at him through the doorway, refusing to walk in - despite having ran all the way there.

"Somi," whispered Daehwi softly to his best friend. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry?!" shrieked the pretty girl with orange tipped hair as she marched forward, finger pointing accusedly at the otter-like boy. "I have to find out through other trainees that my best friend is potentially leaving this agency (and ME) and all you have to say is sorry?!"

"I know, I know. I should've told you earlier but I didn't know how to. I was too worried about how you'd react and I was too afraid that you'd be too angry with me and that you'd suddenly declare that you never want to see me again," began Daehwi in an exasperated attempt to justify his actions.

"Well, Mr Stupid David Lee, if you had left without telling me, that is EXACTLY what would've happened," Somi snapped back but at the same time, her expression softened at her best friend's innocent yet implausible explanation.

Suddenly they both extended their arms forward and encased each other in a massive hug.

"Daehwi, you're my BEST friend. Why would I be angry that you're leaving? Upset, yes. Angry, no. Yes, we won't get to see each other as often anymore - heck I don't think we'll even be able to see each other every month - but you deserve all the best in the world. I know that this new opportunity is going to help you achieve your dream more efficiently than here at JYP so you go do what your heart desires, otter-boy."

As Jeon Somi finished speaking, Daehwi began to burst into tears, which led to Somi bursting into tears as well.

"I'll miss you so much, Somi. Promise me you will keep in contact and not forget me," weeped Daehwi in very ugly sobs, which only made Somi cackle into great laughter whilst tears streamed down her face.  
-  
It had been over a year since Daehwi left JYP for Brand New Music and a lot had happened in that time.

For starters, his best friend had become the eventual winner of Produce 101 and the centre of the famous idol group, IOI. Now she was one of the top stars in South Korea, where not a single person didn't know of her existence. To say that Daehwi was proud of her achievements was an understatement; he was SUPER happy for her.

And now Mnet has announced that there will be a second season to the hit show that produced IOI, and will inherently be composed of male trainees.  
-  
At the tender age of twelve, Daehwi had to leave his widowed mother behind in the United States in order to pursue his dream of being a singer. He was encouraged by his mother to take up the new opportunity when he received a letter from JYPEnt that confirmed his audition had been successful. After leaving JYPEnt, Daehwi had found a father-figure in Brand New Music's CEO, Rhymer. It was obvious to everyone that Daehwi was by far his favourite trainee but he still made sure to treat everyone else fairly, for which Daehwi was grateful indeed. Rhymer had announced that he will be sending four trainees to the show - Daehwi and three talented hyungs whom he treasured equally.

Youngmin hyung was the oldest out of the four and lest to say, he was like the father of the group. A skilled rapper and a good dancer, Youngmin was also blessed with good looks (although he happened to resemble alpacas) and a kind heart - it was certain that he would be winning many hearts through the show.

Whilst he was the father of the group, Donghyun hyung was like the mother. Due to his guitar and passion for acoustic music, everyone was shocked when he announced that he would be leaving JYP to audition for Brand New Music along with Daehwi. Nonetheless, he was still welcomed with big arms by Rhymer.

Last but not the least was Woojin hyung. He was one of the best dancers that Daehwi had ever seen and his rapping skills were also great. At first, Daehwi had assumed Woojin to be shy and timid due to his quiet demeanour; however, only one week in, he realised how wrong he was. 

Daehwi loved all his fellow BNM trainees but these three were his favourite hyungs therefore he was ecstatic that they had been chosen alongside him to enter the competition. Nevertheless, he was still upset for the other trainees, for this meant they were closer to debuting than them but instead of envious remarks, the other trainees gladly congratulated them.  
-  
One of the (many) things that made Daehwi stand out from other trainees was his ability to write and compose songs. Despite only being 16, he was capable of composing songs in various genres - from slow ballads to strong hip hop beats, Lee Daehwi could do it all.

Thus, it wasn't a surprise to the quartet that Rhymer wanted them to perform 'Welcome to My Hollywood' for their audition in Produce 101. WTMH is a powerful song which incorporated powerful choreography created by none other than Woojin himself and it was sure to wow the trainers and the other contestants alike. 

So day and night they practiced the song, making sure each one of them had nailed the moves perfectly, both rappers could stay on beat whilst dancing, and both vocalists could hit each note.  
-  
"daEHWI! DaEHWI!! LEE DAEHWI GET UP OFF YO ASS BRO WE HERE!" shouted Woojin as he rocked his fellow younger trainee back and forth in his seat.

Daehwi stuck his tongue out in response to Woojin's violent method of forcing him to wake up, only to discover that Woojin's face was TOO close to his as the tip of his tongue came into contact with his hyung's cheek that was covered with a thick layer of foundation and blusher. Since they were going to be on TV, the makeup noonas and hyungs decided the BNM trainees need more makeup than necessary, much to their disdain.

After shrieks of "I LICKED WOOJIN HYUNG SOMEONE WASH MY TONGUE I CAN't puT IT BACK IN MY MOUTH NOW" and "DAEHWI FREAKING LICKED ME I HAVE COOTIES NOW hEEEELP" and several others, the final two trainees that had yet to leave the BNM van finally left the BNM van.

Outside, the sky was a pleasant shade of blue and the sun shone brightly as Daehwi squinted into the distance, trying to make out trainees from other companies. 

The first one to catch his eye was a relatively tall (well, pretty much everyone was tall compared to him anyways) boy in a suit with a cap. Daehwi could've sworn that the boy's head was as big (or should he say small?) as a baseball ball but he shook off the hilarious assumption and went back to chatting amongst his BNM hyungs as they slowly made their way towards the audition hall for Produce 101, marking the very first day of filming for the TV broadcast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who the boy in the suit and cap is? Invisible cookies and hugs for all those who get it right ;))) Also CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be very much appreciated, it's my first time writing so I definitely would like a few pointers ahahahah


End file.
